


His Ideal Lover

by Maiah4D



Series: When the Gods intervened [1]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Fluff and Angst, Immortals, Inspired by Pygmalion and Galatea (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiah4D/pseuds/Maiah4D
Summary: Jiwon is sculptor who can't seem to find attraction to people around him. But he loves the idea of being in love, so he did what any normal people he think he does.He sculpted all his ideals in a person.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby, Kim Hanbin | B.I/Song Yunhyeong
Series: When the Gods intervened [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188179
Kudos: 15





	His Ideal Lover

"Hyung come one we'll be late" Junhoe said as he pulled his boyfriend inside the building "We might miss the tour"

"Okay okay! stop pulling" Bobby said as he took away his hand and place it at the small of his back "Aren't you tired of hearing this story?"

"Of course not" Junhoe said looking scandalized "It's our anniversary and this is tradition" he said firmly as they approached the group for the tour museum.

"Hello everyone! I’m Yunhyeong and I will be your tour guide for today" A gorgeous man who was wearing the museum's uniform said as he crowded the group for the tour. "Oh I see so many couples today" and Yunhyeong gave a knowing look to a certain couple, Junhoe smiled at him sheepishly while the other look at his lover fondly. "So let's start our tour shall we?"

Yunhyeong started the tour with some artifacts and fun facts, he talks about the origins and stories of the gods and goddesses that is on the paintings scattered around the museum.

"And that's how Perseus killed Medusa" he finished his story about the statue of Medusa's head that is showcased in the Museum.

Yunhyeong smiled at everyone as he led them to another statue "This is Aphrodite"

"The goddess of love!" a little girl said cheerfully.

"Oh my! what a bright little girl we have here" Yunhyeong said as he ruffled the girl's hair and then he looked up at a certain couple in the group.

He the proceeds to stand in front of the group to start his story.

"A fun fact everyone, today February 6, is the feast day of the goddess of love" he said and looked up at the statue again. "There are a lot of stories that is associated to the feast of the goddess of love, but the story I'm about to tell is my favorite of all!" 

"Have any you heard about the story of Pygmalion and Galatea?" Yunhyeong said and looked at Bobby.

"Once there was a gifted young sculptor that lived in a small town, he was known by others as Pygmalion"

Bobby snorted at this "I really hate that name" he mumbled.

"shhh I'm listening" Junhoe said while listening to Yunhyeong tell our story.

* * *

Yes.

Their story.

As people passed on their story from ear to ear things were changed, things were added, things were removed like their real name and the fact that they are both men, because during their time it is not accepted by society.

Bobby still remember everything as if it happened yesterday.

* * *

"Jiwon you can't just stay here and waste your time on your sculptures" his father said as he walks inside his son's studio "You’re already at the marrying age and a lot of girls wanted you to be their husband"

"I don't want their love; women are sly and conceited" he said d as he continued working without looking at his father.

His father just sighs at his son's statement "You know, you can't detest every woman, as if you will love a man" he then closed the door

Jiwon's mind is already settled to never marry anyone.

"My art is enough" he said one night as he starts working again "I will love my art with all my heart"

He then started creating a statue, a statue of a man, he devoted all of his genius to that statue. He was bent on forming the perfect statue, to show everyone, man or woman, what they lack. Their deficiency if he may. He devoted his time and labored for a very long time to produce his most exquisite work of art. But lovely as it was, he could not rest content. He kept working at it and daily under his skillful fingers. It grew more beautiful.

No man or woman ever born. No statue ever made, could approach its beauty.

When nothing could be added to its perfections, he felt something strange starts burning in him.

One beautiful afternoon, Jiwon was drinking with his friend Hanbin whom he met while traveling when he was a young lad, looking for resources for his work.

"You know I rarely see you outside" Hanbin said as he took a drink "You look, I don't know, somewhat .... Are you in love with someone?" He asked.

_**Am I?** _

As he went back to his home, he can't erase the words Hanbin has said to him.

_Are you in love with someone?_

Then he looked at his statue.

_**I am in love.** _

"I am deeply in love with you" his warm fingers touched the statue's cold cheek.

* * *

"The statue did not look like a statue" Yunhyeong said

"But how?" a young boy asked curiously.

"Because they said it doesn't look like it's made from ivory or stone, one will have thought it was an actual human, motionless just for a moment" Junhoe said thoughtfully as he unconsciously tightened his hold to Bobby's hand.

"Well someone's been listening to their history lessons" Yunhyeong said and continue telling his story.

* * *

From that time on, no hopeless lover of a living person was ever so desperately unhappy as Jiwon.

> He kisses those enticing lips,
> 
> but he could not kiss back.
> 
> He caresses his hand, his face,
> 
> but he is unresponsive.
> 
> He took him in his arms and embraces him,
> 
> he remained cold and passive.

For a time, he tried to pretend. He pretends that he could hear him responding to his story about his day.

"And Hanbin was so drunk he, just knocked everything on the table" he told the statue smiling at it as if the statue was laughing at his story.

He was like a little kid, playing pretend with his toy.

"I bought you some robes, winter is coming, and I don't want you to be cold" He said as he draped a fine robe around the statue.

"I love you too" he said as he kissed the statue on the forehead.

He dresses him with rich robes, trying one color after another and imagines that the statue was pleased.

He also brings him gifts that other people will be envious of, expensive clothing, little birds or different colorful flowers.

At night he dreams that his statue was alive and thanks him for all the affection and gifts he gives.

He always put him to bed at night and tucked him in all soft and warm blankets, like little girls do with their dolls.

* * *

"But Pygmalion was no child. In the end he gave up, for he loved a lifeless being that he is utterly and hopelessly wretched" Yunhyeong solemnly said.

Bobby flinched at the statement and it didn't go unnoticed to Junhoe. The younger caresses his cheeks like he was telling I understand and It's okay or both.

"So Pygmalion didn't have a happy ending?" A girl who was hugged from behind by his boyfriend asked. They didn't think that museum tours could get this interesting and listening to this story made them cling to each other.

"He did have a happy ending, I'm not yet finished with the story, I just paused to make it more dramatic" Yunhyeong winked at them and the audience groaned because the story he was telling them got them on edge.

* * *

A man who was crying at his chamber was interrupted by a knock. He tried to wipe away his tears and told the person to come in.

"My love what happened? Who made your beautiful face filled with such grief" The other man said as he wiped away the tear that flowed from his face

"It's so tragic, I can't watch, I'm the god of love and it hurts me to see them like this" wrapped his arms to his lover's neck as he tried to find comfort,

"Oh my love, is this about Jiwon?" the man asked and the other replied a muffled response "My dear I cannot hear you?"

"I said he's your precious friend Bin and I can't even help him with his true love" the man looked at his lover forlornly.

Hanbin just sighed and cupped his lover's face as he kissed his forehead, "Yun, darling, you know we cannot meddle with humans again. You know your father forbids"

Yunhyeong realized the situation and just sobbed while clinging to his lover. He cried for the lovers he had grown to love, he wept for them and for their love.

Yunhyeong was first intrigued by Jiwon and his unique love. He was a new kind of lover, one that he seldom sees. He was determined to help the young man who is desperately in love.

His father learned about his fascination about the young man and forbids him to meddle with them.

"My son today is your feast day; a lot will be praying for you. Be careful with the power you will receive for today" His father said, "Is it enough to make Jiwon's muse to be a human?" he asked and saw how his face hardened with the sentence.

"Not enough and I will not help. You know how draining making a human right?" Yunhyeong was about to speak up when he was cut off by another.

"I will help" Hanbin said.

"Do what you want. Ungrateful children but remember it will take centuries to regain your powers back" Yunhyeong's father just sighed in defeat.

Yunhyeong can't contain his happiness and kissed Hanbin right there.

"Do that in your room" Chanwoo, one of his brother said and they heard a fake gagging sound, could be from the other gods in the room.

* * *

"During the feast of Aphrodite, her temple held a celebration where people offer gifts and prayed to find their true love” Yunhyeong said and looked at the guy who was standing in the corner of the room watching the group listen to the story.

* * *

Jiwon stood in line to pray to the goddess of love. As he approached her altar he prayed.

"Goddess of love"

**_"Correction God"_ **

Jiwon opened his eyes and looked around, and just saw the festivity around him.

"I think I'm getting crazy" he mumbled to himself.

"I ask for your assistance to help me find someone like my statue"

****

**_"Or I can give you what your heart truly desires"_ **

When Jiwon opened his eyes, the flames in the altar flashed three times. All the people around him stood frozen, there is only one meaning to that sign

When Jiwon realized what happened he stood up and run.

He ran until he can't feel his lungs, he reached his house panting.

He opened the door with such force that a few hinges broke.

His statue stood there in his pedestal.

Entrancing.

Beautiful.

He caressed him and stared at his eyes, his statue felt a bit warm "I'm just being delusional" he mumbled and embraced his statue as he felt disappointed.

He gave his statue a long lingering kiss pouring all the emotions he felt, sadness, longing, and love.

Deep, passionate love.

For a moment he felt the lips on his is getting soft.

He stepped back; it was like watching wax soften in the sun. He clasped his wrist and blood was pulsing there.

"Aphrodite" Jiwon said to himself.

"I preferred to be called Yunhyeong by the way" a voice from behind startled him "Don't be alarmed, put him to bed first" he said and pointed at the statue... no to the man.

Jiwon looked at the man in front of him, soft raven locks fanning his eyebrows, beautiful carved jaw and high nose. He looked ethereal with how the sun made him glow.

"I should be jealous of his beauty" Yunhyeong said as he kneeled beside Jiwon and caresses the man's face, Jiwon looked at the god a bit terrified, he heard stories of how gods can be when they get jealous.

"You can't be jealous to our child darling" another voice, a familiar voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hanbin?" Jiwon looked surprised.

Hanbin laughed awkwardly and scratch the back of his head "Well, long story short, I am the god of forge, I know I'm clumsy! don't give me that look"

As the other man sleeps, Hanbin and Yunhyeong explained everything to Jiwon, they didn't realize that the sun has already set and the moon is glowing beautifully at them.

"What is his name?" Yunhyeong asked

"Junhoe" Jiwon said as he looked at the sleeping man fondly.

"Koo Junhoe it is" Hnabin said as he kissed Junhoe's forehead and whispered something "A little gift for the both of you, he is our child and he was created by our powers and your love" he winked at Jiwon.

Yunhyeong embraced Jiwon and kissed his forehead and then he felt something flow within him "This love should not be ended by death, as the lover of my son you will be immortal like him"

Yunhyeong and Hanbin left Jiwon's house promising to visit again.

Jiwon was sitting beside Junhoe's bed and stared at the love of his life. He still cannot believe what happened and he was still overwhelmed. He felt movements from his side and stared, he was also being stared at. Those big dark orbs, drowning him and his thoughts.

"Jiwon" a deep husky voice was heard, the man in front of him opened his arms inviting the man in front of him.

Cute, sexy.

Fuck

Jiwon thought.

Jiwon settled besides Junhoe and was immediately embraced by the man "I was always watching" Junhoe whispered "I felt pain and sadness when I can't return the kiss, the embrace. I love you too so much"

Junhoe couldn't help but cry as he remembers everything, from the moment Jiwon started creating him, delicate and careful hands caressing him.

When Hanbin whispered to Junhoe, it was a little spell, while Junhoe was asleep he saw everything that happened flash before him. He felt everything, every emotions Jiwon presented to him when he was a statue.

Junhoe kissed Jiwon and poured all his heart to the kiss.

From the moment they held each other, like always Jiwon worshipped Junhoe and he now gladly returns Jiwon's affection. Junhoe kissed Jiwon and poured all his heart to the kiss.

* * *

After the tour was finished, everyone gave their thanks to Yunhyeong for the wonderful tour.

"Mom!!" Yunhyeong turned around and was tackled to the ground by his man child, "As always you were always great" Junhoe said as he hugged him tightly.

You always spoil his ego June" Hanbin said as he walked away from the corner where he waiting for the tour to finish.

Bobby was now getting Junhoe from Yunhyeong when the said male cannot remove the man child that was clinging to him.

"Let's go home" Yunhyeong said to everyone.

Home

Bobby thought and looked at Junhoe who smiled at him fondly.

Home

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reaching this part of the story. I really love Greek Mythology and I'm thinking of retelling all of my favorites with Junbob.
> 
> Let me know what do you think of the story or if there are things I need to improve on.


End file.
